Dragon justice
by Adam-walker
Summary: Dragneel gano la guerra con los dragones , consiguió el perdón de los miembros de crime sorciere , se convirtió en mago santo pero un suceso conseguirá que sea expulsado del gremio en el que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece .**

**- Narrador después de un dialogo .**

´ **Pensamientos `**

* * *

Frente al estrado del consejo de magia se encontraba un joven de cabellera rosa y ojos negros . El joven portaba una camiseta larga de color blanco , unos pantalones de color azul largos también y unos zapatos negros y cubriendo su espalda una larga capa roja que tenia grabada el símbolo de los magos santos identificándose así como uno de ellos .

- Muy bien señor Dragneel deseamos que su gremio participe en los juegos mágicos y obviamente ustedes ya estarán clasificados sin participar en las eliminatorias . - Dijo un anciano del consejo .

- Me encantaría participar en los juegos pero me temo que ahora mismo mi equipo y yo estamos muy ocupados con unos cuantos gremios oscuros . - Dijo Natsu cortesmente .

- Vamos no pasara nada porque se tomen unas vacaciones . - Dijo el mismo anciano .

- Hay algo detrás de todo esto para que insista tanto en que participe en los juegos . - Inquirió Natsu con suspicacia .

- Señor Dragneel a cambio del perdón de los miembros de crime sorciere usted nos prometió cumplir todo lo que nosotros le pidiéramos , si no esta de acuerdo en participar tanto usted como los que recibieron el perdón serán considerados fugitivos de inmediato . - Dijo el mismo anciano .

- Le preguntare a mi equipo señor . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que indicaba que si decía una palabra mas lo dejaba extracrujiente .

Todos los miembros del consejo pensaban una cosa y esa era que lo que realmente pretendía ese anciano era que el joven mago santo lo hiciera barbacoa , teniendo en cuenta que estuvo fastidiando y amenazando a Natsu desde que se convirtió en mago santo e incluso habían apuestas sobre el tiempo que faltaba para que Natsu lo incinerara .

* * *

En un bosque cercano a Crocus se asentaban unos cuantos magos muy poderosos . Fuera de una gran casa hecha de madera se podía ver a una maga pelinegra que llevaba puesta la preciada bufanda de Dragneel .

- Cuanto mas piensan tardar Jellal y Meredy en venir . - Dijo la pelinegra molesta por la tardanza del mago peliazul .

- Me parece que tienes algo que me pertenece . - Dijo un pelirrosa agarrándola de la cintura .

- ¿ Que me das a cambio de la bufanda ? - Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa .

- Creo que esto te vendrá bien .

Natsu empezó a besarla primero de forma dulce pero luego empezó a meter la lengua volviendo su beso mas pasional que disfrutaban ambos saboreándose el uno al otro .

- Ejem hay menores delante . - Dijo Meredy recién llegando junto a Jellal .

Ambos se separaron muy sonrojados por la presencia de los dos magos .

- ¿ Que querían esta vez los del consejo ? - Pregunto Jellal .

- Quieren que participemos en los juegos mágicos . - Respondió Natsu

- ¿ Y eso ? - Pregunto esta vez Ultear .

- No me lo han querido decir pero estoy seguro de que hay gato encerrado para que esos idiotas nos quieran en sus juegos mágicos . - Dijo Natsu un tanto molesto .

- Esos idiotas . - Dijo Ultear abrazada a su novio . ¿ Cuanto mas piensas seguir así vestido ?

- O cierto lo olvide . - Dijo Natsu reequipando su ropa habitual un chaleco , unos pantalones cortos y sandalias pero donde hace un año ya estaba la marca de Fairy Tail ahora había un dragón sujetando una balanza .

- Mucho mejor . - Dijo Ultear con una sonrisa seductora besando a Natsu .

- Repito hay menores delante . - Dijo de nuevo Meredy .

- Bueno bueno parejita vamos a comer algo . - Dijo Jellal entrando a la gran casa de madera .

- ¿ A quien le toca cocinar hoy ? - Pregunto Meredy .

- Natsu . - Respondieron Jellal y Ultear al unisono .

- Muy bien voy a ello . - Dijo Natsu .

Así todos entraron a la gran casa de madera . Por dentro se veía muy lujosa con varios muebles en el salón principal que era realmente grande , una gran cocina también , 4 baños y por ultimo 3 habitaciones muy amplias ( adivinad quienes duermen juntos ) . Después de media hora el slayer salio de la cocina con cuatro platos y se sentó en su silla quedando en frente de Jellal y Meredy mientras que Ultear se sentaba sobre sus piernas .

- Me encanta . - Dijo Meredy probando la comida .

- Es lo que tienen cinco cursillos de cocina ... obligados . - Dijo Natsu lo ultimo en voz baja .

- Te he oído pero que quieres la primera vez que cocinaste la cocina quedo reducida a cenizas . - Dijo Jellal .

- Oye estoy seguro que a vosotros también os a pasado . - Dijo Natsu en su defensa .

- Estabas calentando una pizza . - Dijo Jellal a modo de regaño .

- Vale vale lo pillo . - Dijo Natsu con un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza .

- Bueno pero mi querido Natsu ahora cocina muy bien . - Dijo Ultear besando a su novio .

- En eso te doy la razón . - Dijo Jellal comiendo .

- Una palabra mas sobre lo malo que fui y comeréis lombrices . - Dijo Natsu ya enfadado .

- Vamos mi querido salvador no te pongas así . - Dijo Ultear dandole otro beso .

- Nueva regla prohibidas muestras de afecto como esas frente a los demás . - Dijo Meredy ya un poco molesta de tanto beso .

- ¿ No sera que estas celosa de que le preste mas atención a el ? - Dijo Ultear sonriendo malevolamente .

- No esto si esto ¡No se ! - Exclamo Meredy derrotada .

- ¿ Quieres que te de a ti también unos mimos ? - Dijo Ultear con una sonrisa de victoria .

- Bueno vayamos ya a lo serio . ¿ Que hacemos con los juegos ? - Dijo Jellal ( el único que no recibe mimos )

- Los idiotas del consejo me han amenazado con tomarnos como fugitivos en caso de negarnos . - Informo Natsu .

- Entonces tendremos que aceptar . - Dijo Ultear soltando un suspiro .

- Ahora la pregunta es a quien mas añadir al equipo nosotros solo somos 4 y los equipos son de 5 . - Añadió Meredy .

- Creo que se lo podemos pedir a Phoenix el décimo mago santo , me debe un favor y muchas veces me ha dicho que le encantaría hacer equipo con nosotros . - Dijo Natsu un tanto pensativo .

- Sí el es fuerte y un buen tipo . - Dijo Jellal .

- Bien entonces mañana me pondré en contacto con el para ver si puede hacerlo . - Dijo Natsu .

- Entonces vamos ya a dormir , se ha hecho tarde . - Dijo Meredy .

**Por la mañana . **

Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta de la casa / base del gremio independiente Justice Dragon y Natsu que fue el primero en despertarse fue a ver todavía en boxers a ver quien era el maldito que interrumpió su sueño .

- Si aprecias tu vida lárgate y déjame dormir . - Dijo Natsu soñoliento sin ver bien la persona delante de el .

- Siento interrumpir tu sueño pero vengo a recibir tu respuesta . - Dijo Lahar con varios miembros de los caballeros de la runa preparados para arrestarlos en caso de que se negaran ( optimistas ) .

- Participaremos pero dile al viejo que la próxima vez que me moleste lo dejare extracrujiente . - Dijo Natsu aun frotándose los ojos para desperezarse del todo .

- No creo poder . Ahora que ya me has dado la respuesta me iré . - Dijo Lahar antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse .

- Adiós y no vuelvas a venir tan temprano . - Dijo Natsu girándose para cerrar la puerta .

- Una ultima cosa no salgas en boxers a recibir a la gente , si hubiera sido una de tus locas fans hubieras acabado muy mal . - Dijo Lahar .

- No no saben donde vivo ¿ Verdad ? - Dijo lo ultimo con un poco de miedo .

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo . - Dijo Lahar aumentando el miedo del pelirrosa para después marcharse .

- Gracias Natsu . - Dijo Ultear apareciendo detrás de el .

- ¿ Por que ? - Dijo Natsu cerrando la puerta .

- Por hacer tanto por mí y los demás . - Dijo Ultear abrazando a Natsu .

- Sabes muy bien que haría lo que fuera por ti . - Dijo Natsu correspondiendo el abrazo .

- Aun cuando no me lo merezco . - Dijo Ultear .

- Vamos ya te he dicho que te dejes de culpar el propio dragon law perdono tu vida . - Dijo Natsu intentando reconfortar a su novia .

**Flashback . **

Durante la guerra contra los dragones Ultear estaba a punto de usar las ultimas edades .

- Toma mi tiempo y y vuelve . - Cuando Ultear estaba a punto de terminar el conjuro alguien la tomo entre sus brazos cancelando así el conjuro .

- ¡ Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como esa ! - Le grito Natsu .

- Déjame os salvareis todos si lo hago . . Dijo Ultear entre lagrimas .

- ¡ No ! Yo tengo una solución para todo esto sin perder la vida de nadie . - Dijo Natsu .

- ¿ Como ? - Le pregunto Ultear .

- El dragon law , juzgara a todas las personas de esta ciudad y aquellas qiue no merezcan vivir como los dragones morirán sin remedio pero los que si lo merecen serán curados completamente y en caso de estar muertos los resucitara si han muerto en el ultimo minuto antes de usarlo .

- ´En ese caso yo también moriré` - Pensó Ultear .

- Necesitare que te quedes a mi lado , no tengo suficiente magia como para eliminar también a los mini-dragones y una vez haya usado esto quedare dormido por un mes . - Dijo Natsu .

- Esta bien . - Dijo Ultear .

- Arte prohibido de dragon slayer dragon law . - Dijo Natsu y en un instante toda la ciudad recibió un enorme destello de luz .

- ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que yo sigo con vida ? - Grito Ultear desesperada .

- Supongo que mereces vivir . - Dijo empezando a desangrarse por las heridas que le provoco usar un arte prohibido .

- ¡ Natsu ! - Grito Ultear al verlo herido .

- Estaré bien . - Dijo tosiendo sangre para luego caer desmayado .

**Flashback fin . **

**- **Volvamos a dormir todavía tengo mucho sueño . - Dijo Natsu


	2. comienzan los juegos

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador despues de un dialogo**

**´Pensamientos`**

**GRITOS**

* * *

En una estación de trenes se hallaban 5 personas , un pelirrosa , una pelinegra , una pelirrosa , un peliazul y un pelirrojo .

- GANAREMOS LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS . - Grito eufórico el pelirrojo .

- Tranquilízate Phoenix . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

- Perdón Natsu-sempai es solo que estoy muy emocionado de que me pidiera que entrara en su equipo . - Dijo el fanboy Nº1 de Natsu .

- Me recuerda a ti hace un año . - Bromeo la pelinegra .

- Tienes razón Ul , es igualito solo le falta el pelo rosa . - Dijo Meredy .

- Oye dejadme en paz . - Dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero .

- Ya ha llegado el tren vayámonos . - Dijo Jellal .

Y así todos abordaron el tren dirigiéndose directamente al vagón que el consejo reservo para ellos .

- Pronto muy pronto . - Decía Phoenix alegre .

- Que alguien le de un somnífero al hiper activo . - Dijo Meredy .

- Ya se los ha tomado Natsu por sus problemas con los transportes . - Dijo Ultear que tenia en sus piernas la cabeza del durmiente Slayer mientras le acariciaba el pelo .

- Esto va a ser un viaje largo . - Dijo Jellal viendo el panorama , el hiper activo de Phoenix hablando todo el rato , Meredy quejándose de el y menos mal que Natsu duerme si no ya seria insoportable .

En un momento el slayer soltó un gruñido dejando en claro que su pesadilla había empezado y eso fue demostrado cuando empezó a susurrar un nombre .

- Igneel , Igneel no te vayas vuelve Igneel . - Repetía el slayer en sueños una y otra vez .

- ¿ Que le ocurre a Natsu-sempai ? - Pregunto Phoenix .

- Tiene pesadillas porque su padre murio y el no pudo despedirse . - Respondio Ultear un tanto triste .

**Flashback . **

Natsu se acababa de desmayar por el uso del dragon law y seguía perdiendo sangre de forma alarmante mientras Ultear vigilaba por si alguien los atacaba .

- Mucho a tardado mi hijo . - Se escucho una voz muy cerca de ellos .

- ¿ Quien eres ? - Pregunto Ultear .

- Soy el padre de este idiota , mi nombre es Igneel . - Dijo un hombre pelirrojo apareciendo .

- Eso no es posible , el padre de Natsu es un dragón . - Dijo Ultear poniéndose en pose defensiva .

- Me he presentado con esta forma para no asustarte y relájate no pienso hacerte daño y aunque quisiera no podría . - Dijo Igneel acercándose a su hijo .

- ¿ Por que no puedes ? - Pregunto Ultear .

- Porque yo ya estoy muerto , lo que estas viendo es una manifestación de lo que deje de mi magia para cuando llegara este momento . - Dijo Igneel levantando a su hijo en brazos .

- ¿ Momento ? - Pregunto Ultear .

- El momento en que mi hijo se sacrificara usando el dragon law . - Respondió Igneel examinando a Natsu .

- El me dijo que despertaría en un mes . - Dijo Ultear preocupada .

- Y te dijo la verdad aunque a medias . El dragón law es un hechizo prohibido porque hace falta que el rey de los dragones de su elemento te bañe con su rugido para despertar en un mes y debido a que ya todos los reyes elementales han muerto usar el dragon law se puede considerar un suicidio . - Respondió Igneel mientras se empezaba a iluminar .

- El ha dado su vida por una vida que yo ni merezco . - Dijo Ultear llorando .

- Deja ya de llorar para eso estoy aquí para evitar que muera . - La consoló Igneel .

- ¿ Como ? - Pregunto Ultear cesando su llanto por un momento .

- Como ya te he dicho lo que estas viendo es una manifestación de la magia que deje y pienso usar esa magia para bañarlo con mi rugido . - En ese momento toda la luz de su cuerpo se centro en sus manos en las que empezaron a aparecer unas llamas doradas .

- Salvalo por favor . - Dijo Ultear entre sollozos .

- _Yo como tu rey te ordeno a ti mi fiel súbdito que vivas y esta llama de la vida deja en claro que mereces ser mi súbdito , usa el poder que te concedo para servir a los dragones y a los humanos por igual , como mi fiel súbdito yo tu rey te ordeno que cuides siempre a la persona por la que estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida . - _Recito Igneel y el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a brillar .

- Ya esta , despertara en un mes pero yo no podre estar ahí para darle la bienvenida de vuelta al mundo de los vivos . - Dijo Igneel empezando a desaparecer .

- Espera ¿ Como le voy a decir que su padre que lleva años buscando esta muerto ? - Pregunto Ultear .

- No lo se , solo dile que estoy orgulloso de el y de paso dile también que tiene muy buen gusto . Antes de que preguntes el dragon law solo se puede usar cuando se piensa en proteger a una persona que amas de corazón . - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Igneel antes de desaparecer para siempre .

**Flashback fin . **

En un momento Natsu se despertó sufriendo su mareo aunque tenia que agradecerle a Ultear ya que sobre sus piernas el mareo era mucho menor .

- Bueno de que estabais hablando . - Dijo Natsu medio mareado .

- De lo grandioso que sera cuando lleguemos al daimatou embou . - Dijo Phoenix con estrellitas en los ojos .

- En definitiva eres igual a como era yo Phoenix . - Dijo Natsu .

**Daimatou Embou . **

**-** Señoras y señores me complace presentar estos juegos por un año mas y sin mas dilación pasemos a presentar a los gremios que participaran , en primer lugar tenemos al recién renombrado conformado por 5 magos muy poderosos gremio JUSTICE DRAGON . - Dijo el presentador .

El equipo de Justice Dragon entro entre vitoreos y halagos por parte de los espectadores .

- En segundo lugar tenemos a nuestro gremio numero uno FAIRY TAIL - Dijo el presentador .

El equipo de Fairy Tail conformado por : Laxus , Erza , Gildarts , Mirajane y Gajeel salieron y se colocaron al lado del equipo de Justice Dragon y todos menos Gildarts y Gajeel le dirigieron a Natsu una mirada de odio .

- Sigamos ahora les presentamos a los temibles miembros de SABERTOOTH . - Volvió a decir el presentador .

El equipo de Sabertooth formado por el equipo los 5 mas fuertes de su gremio salio a la arena .

- Ahora sigamos con las preciosas mujeres de MERMAID HEELS . - Dijo el presentador .

El equipo de Mermaid Heels salio también a la arena y algunas le guiñaron el ojo a Natsu causando que Ultear les mirara con cara de "es mio " .

- Y aquí vienen los famosos por sus tácticas atracción , el gremio BLUE PEGASUS . - Dijo el presentador .

El equipo de Blue pegasus salio también a escena .

- También están aquí los nada débiles miembros del gremio LAMIA SCALE . - Dijo el presentador quedándose ya sin voz por los gritos .

Los miembros de Lamia Scale salieron a la arena .

- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el todavía misterioso gremio RED DRAGON . - Dijo el presentador con lo que le quedaba de voz .

Unos cinco encapuchados salieron también a la arena .

- Bien para dar la apertura de este torneo haremos un combate amistoso que sera elegido por los propios espectadores . - Dijo la calabaza parlante .

Unos minutos pasaron y finalmente la calabaza daría el anuncio del combate amistoso .

- Señoras y señores el combate amistoso sera entre Natsu Dragneel líder del equipo de Justice Dragon y Gildarts Clive el líder del equipo Fairy Tail . - Anuncio la calabaza mientras todos los demás magos se retiraban de la arena .

- Hey Ultear toma no quiero que le pase nada malo . - Dijo Natsu dandole su preciada bufanda a Ultear .

- Cuidare bien de ella . - Dijo Ultear .

- Lo se . - Dijo dándole un beso antes de marcharse .

- Bien señores como es un simple combate amistoso no se dará ningún punto para los equipos por lo que traten de relajarse y no hacerse mucho daño . - Dijo la calabaza antes de salir corriendo por miedo a acabar herido por ese par de monstruos .

- Me alegra ver que has crecido mucho Natsu . - Dijo Gildarts preparándose para luchar .

- Y yo me alegro de que no me odies pero bueno que tal si ahora vamos al combate . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

- Tan impaciente como siempre . - Dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa recordando los viejos tiempos .

En un segundo Natsu ya estaba frente a el y por su velocidad no fue capaz de detener el golpe que iba a su cara mandándolo a chocar contra una de las paredes .

- Te vuelves viejo Gildarts . - Se burlo Natsu .

- No es solo que tenia la guardia baja . - Dijo Gildarts levantándose como si nada .

Y así en un segundo ambos estaban golpeándose el uno al otro de forma excesivamente rápida sin molestarse en defenderse de los golpes del otro , eso para ellos se convirtió en un combate de resistencia no iban a usar magia ni a defenderse seria simplemente ver quien seria capaz de soportar mas golpes y tal y como iba parecía que Gildarts iba a ganar hasta que Natsu uso un movimiento que aprendió en un combate con Jellal que consistía en golpear un punto especifico del pecho y con una fuerza determinada , al golpear se dejaba de respirar hasta que se volviera a golpear el en el mismo punto y con la misma fuerza cosa que Natsu hizo una vez vio como Gildarts se ponía azul .

- Me rindo , te has vuelto muy fuerte Natsu . - Dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa .

- Y tu no has perdido tu fuerza viejo . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

- El ganador del combate amistoso es Natsu Dragneel . - Anuncio la calabaza pero cuando se giro a ver a Natsu el ya estaba con su equipo .

- Sabia que podría con él Natsu-sempai . - Dijo el fanboy Nº1 de Natsu .

- E tenido suerte de que fuera un combate de resistencia , si hubiéramos empleado magia el perdedor hubiera sido yo pero eso solo me hace encenderme todavía mas . - Grito Natsu alegre .

- Genial otro hiper activo . - Dijo Meredy molesta .

- Tu últimamente estas muy amargada . - Dijo Jellal a modo de broma .

- No es verdad . - Dijo Meredy haciendo puchero .

- Si que lo es . - Dijeron todos .

- Bien señoras y señores ahora demosle paso al primer evento de los juegos mágicos el evento "oculto" .

* * *

**Ahí me quedo y bueno para los que se pregunten el ¿ Por que ? De darle semejante debilidad al dragon law es sencillo porque si no lo tuviera seria un hechizo demasiado overpower . **


	3. Red Dragon

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**Nota: El gremio Quatro Cerberus también esta en los juegos , es solo que se me olvido nombrarlos .**

* * *

**Daimatou Embou **

**- **Daremos unos minutos a los equipos para que elijan a su representante en el evento "oculto" . - Anuncio la calabaza parlante .

- Bueno yo propongo a Meredy para el evento . - Dijo Natsu tranquilamente .

- ¿ Por que Natsu-sempai ? - Pregunto Phoenix .

- Porque mi magia sensorial me ayuda a identificar los verdaderos y los falsos . - Dijo Meredy seriamente .

- Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca . - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

- El evento comienza ya . - Anuncio la calabaza y todos los representantes fueron al escenario .

El equipo de Justice Dragon estaba observando el comienzo del evento . En un momento aparecieron dos personas una era una peliazul muy bella de buen cuerpo y expresión amable que parecía tener unos 20 y la otra era un hombre muy alto de larga melena plateada y una expresión que mostraba molestia .

- Natsu Dragneel necesitamos hablar contigo . - Hablo la peliazul en tono amable .

- ¿ Para que ? . - Pregunto el slayer desconfiado .

- Mocoso tenemos algo importante que decirte . - Hablo el peliplata en tono de molestia .

- Esta bien iré con vosotros . - Dijo el pelirrosa empezando a caminar .

- Espera Natsu no te puedes fiar tan fácilmente de ellos . - Dijo Jellal intentando leer a los desconocidos .

- Opino igual que Jellal-sempai , Natsu-sempai . - Dijo Phoenix .

- No me fió de ella . - Dijo Ultear aunque mas bien eran celos .

- Estaré bien Ul-chan , confía en mi . - Dijo el pelirrosa dando un beso a su novia provocando tremendo sonrojo en ella .

Tras un buen rato caminando llegaron a un vestíbulo que parecía abandonado y por petición de los desconocidos coloco un hechizo eliminador de sonidos para evitar que fueran escuchados .

- ¿ Bueno que necesitáis de mí Grandine , Metallicana ? - Dijo el slayer tranquilamente ante las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros .

- ¿ Como lo has sabido ? - Pregunto Grandine .

- Oléis igual que Gajeel y Wendy bueno como ya he dicho ¿ Que necesitáis de mi ? - Dijo el pelirrosa en tono calmado .

- Venimos a advertirte sobre el gremio Red Dragon . - Dijo Grandine .

- ¿ Que ocurre con ellos ? - Pregunto el slayer interesado .

- Son un culto al estúpido de Igneel y buscan resucitarlo . - Dijo Metallicana un tanto molesto .

- ¿ Es eso posible ? - Dijo Natsu muy emocionado .

- Si , pero para ello necesitan acumular toda la magia usada en el Daimatou Embou y también un contenedor con su misma magia para usarlo de sacrificio en su resurrección osea tu . - Dijo Grandine .

En ese momento Natsu volvio a sentir la tristeza que sintio al saber de la muerte de Igneel .

**Flashback .**

En la cama se hallaba recostado Natsu todavía durmiendo y a su lado estaba Ultear vigilando por el y en un momento se levanto de golpe .

- ¿ Sigo vivo ? - Dijo Natsu mirando incrédulo su propia mano .

- Si , esto por salvarme . - Dijo dándole un abrazo . Y esto por hacer semejante estupidez cuando no me merezco ser salvado . - Dijo dándole tremendo puñetazo en toda la cara .

- Un momento si estoy vivo significa que Igneel esta aquí . - Dijo Natsu muy alegre .

- Veras ...

- ¿ Donde esta ? Quiero verlo . - Dijo Natsu a punto de saltar de la cama en busca del dragon .

Ultear procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido y Natsu escucho todo en silencio hasta que acabo de hablar .

- Por favor dime que es mentira . - Dijo Natsu con una expresión de dolor puro mientras unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras caían de sus ojos .

- No lo es . - Contesto Ultear triste .

Natsu estallo a llorar mientras abrazaba a Ultear y ella se dedico a consolarlo toda la noche .

**Flashback fin . **

- Esto es lo único que podemos hacer por ti , al igual que Igneel estamos muertos y somos solo manifestaciones de nuestra magia y esa magia la tenemos solo para cuando nuestros hijos lo necesiten . - Dijo Grandine .

- No importa , os agradezco la información . - Dijo Natsu conteniéndose para llorar por su recuerdo .

- Una ultima cosa ninguno del equipo puede derrotarte pero ellos son especialistas en las trampas y cosas por el estilo . - Informo Metallicana antes de desaparecer junto a Grandine .

Natsu quito la barrera y empezo a caminar de nuevo hacia su equipo y para su tristeza pudo escuchar la conversación de dos civiles que pasaban por ahí .

- Oye ¿ No es ese Natsu Dragneel ? - Dijo uno de los civiles .

- Si , he oído que fue expulsado de Fairy Tail por estar a punto de matar a muchos de sus miembros . - Dijo otro .

- Callaos , no recordáis que el consejo prohibió completamente hablar de eso . - Dijo uno de ellos .

Natsu tristemente continuo con su camino sin reclamar nada ya que lo que dijeron era la pura verdad y recordaba tristemente el suceso que le hizo madurar a la fuerza .

- Hola ¿ Como ha ido el evento ? - Pregunto Natsu con desanimo .

- Pues he ganado claro . - Dijo Meredy con orgullo .

- ¿ Y que querían esos ? . - Pregunto Jellal .

Natsu procedió a contarles todo lo que le dijeron con todo detalle .

- Tenemos que informar al consejo de inmediato . - Dijo Jellal .

- No , sin pruebas no vamos a conseguir nada . - Dijo Ultear con tono de molestia .

- Ul-chan tiene razón todavía necesitamos pruebas . - Dijo Natsu calmado .

- Yo le protegeré Natsu-sempai . - Dijo Phoenix sacando una gota anime a todos .

- Por favor cambiemos de compañero . - Dijo Meredy harta del comportamiento de Phoenix .

- Vamos **Mery-chan** si se que en realidad estas enamorada de el . - Dijo Natsu en tono meloso y con énfasis en el mote de Meredy para molestarla .

Meredy estaba completamente sonrojada pero también desprendía un aura oscura de tamaños gigantescos causándole un escalofrió enorme a Natsu que miro a Ultear con cara de "ayúdame por favor" .

- Corre . - Dijo Ultear .

Dicho y hecho , Natsu empezo a correr como un poseso mientras Meredy le lanzaba innumerables espadas mientras que todas las lacrimas del Daimatou Embou le grababan y emitían en todo Fiore .

- Esto va a causar mas risas que la ocasión en la que Arcadios hizo un estripitis mientras estaba borracho . - Dijo Jellal conteniendo la risa que le provocaba solo recordar eso .

- ¿ Deberíamos ayudar a Natsu-sempai ? - Pregunto Phoenix .

- Si quieres morir joven ve . - Dijo Ultear .

- No gracias todavía me quedan muchas cosas que experimentar . - Dijo Phoenix mientras que un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal .

Tras media hora de persecución Meredy se acabo durmiendo por el cansancio y Natsu por culpa de algunas heridas que le provocaron las espadas se acabo por desmayar .

**Al día siguiente **

Natsu se acabo por despertar en la habitación de hotel que alquilo para su estancia en Crocus y se dio cuenta de que Ultear dormía a su lado .

- Duerme princesa . - Dijo Natsu besando la frente de Ultear y luego dirigirse al comedor para desayunar algo .

El comedor del hotel era bastante grande y muy lujoso con muchísimas decoraciones y cuadros que aparentaban ser muy costosos ademas de sillas de cuero , Natsu se sentó en la misma mesa en la que estaban los demás miembros de su equipo .

- Buenos días Natsu-sempai . - Dijo Phoenix devorando una tostada .

- Buenos días Phoenix , Jellal , **Mery-chan . - **Dijo Natsu haciendo énfasis en el mote .

- Natsu no empieces otra vez . Pensemos en lo que hacer respecto a Red Dragon . - Dijo Jellal en tono serio mientras le daba un sorbo a su café .

- Por lo que me ha dicho Metallicana los miembros de Red Dragon no podrían derrotarme pero son expertos en trampas y esta claro que las usaran para ganar ventaja contra mi . - Dijo Natsu en tono serio .

- Supongo que tendremos que preparar un plan en caso de que atrapen a Natsu . - Dijo Meredy en tono serio mientras se bebía su batido de chocolate .

- Hablaremos en otro lugar las paredes tienen oídos . - Dijo Phoenix por primera vez en tono serio .

- Phoenix tiene razón , hablaremos en algún otro lugar en el que no nos puedan espiar . - Dijo Natsu .

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy y aclaro por si hay alguien que no le haya quedado claro , casi los mata no los mata . **


End file.
